Mille et un plaisirs et une enfant:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Qui a dit que Severus Snape n'avait aucune famille? Il en a une, une nièce pour être précis. Et cette enfant l'adore à telle point qu'elle a décidé de lui trouver un amoureux. Et sur qui jette t-elle son dévolu? Et bien sur notre pauvre Harry bien sur.
1. Prologue:

Blabla de l'auteur:  


Cette fic est basé sur une histoire d'amour entre Harry et Severus, donc entre deux hommes. Ce qui n'aime pas sont gentiment prié d'aller lire une autre fic, les autres sont les bien venus. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer:

Seul l'histoire et la nièce de Severus m'appartiennent le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dans un quartier noir et sombre de Londres un homme marche en rasant les murs, non pas qu'il ait peur, il veut juste évitait de se faire remarquer. Sa cape ainsi que sa robe noir l'aide à se fondre dans les ombres, certain trouverait ce costume atypique et verrait en cet homme un hurluberlu mais d'autre poserait un nom sur cet homme, un mot qui le désigne : un sorcier.

Cet homme, ce sorcier donc, se décolla de son mur et traversa la rue en évitant tant bien que mal les gamins crasseux qui jouaient çà et là. Tête baissé, rapidement, toujours dans un souci de discrétion il entra dans un bâtiment moins sale et délabré que les autres, un bâtiment avec une enseigne :

« Les mille et un plaisir. »

L'homme traversa le hall du bâtiment sans un coup d'œil pour la riche décoration ni pour le diverses femmes (ou hommes) habillées de façons aguichantes et qui tentaient de lui vendre leur charme. Il n'était pas là pour ça, il ne venait jamais pour ça. Les prostitués mâles ou femelles le savaient très bien et pourtant ils continuaient à essayer de le ramener dans leur lit.

Il arriva finalement à l'accueil ou une jeune femme bien plus couverte que les autres lui sourit de manière amicale et lui dit :

« Salon de repos bleue, celui du première étage, elle est seule. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et la remercia pour l'information. Nerveusement il toucha le paquet dans sa poche en se demandant si cela aller faire un bon cadeau, ho et puis zut, il était craint et respecté, il pouvait bien venir à bout d'une petite colère du à la déception.

Sans se presser il monta à l'étage toujours en évitant les prostitués et en regardant d'un air dédaigneux les clients. Heureusement ils étaient tous moldu, et même s'il venait à croiser un sorcier il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit un de ses _amis_, aucun sang-pure, mangemort de surcroit, s'abaisserait à coucher avec une moldue. C'est donc le pas léger qu'il parcouru les couloirs jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Aussitôt tornade de cheveux noir se jeta sur lui en criant :

« Severus ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé un n'amoureux ! »

* * *

Harry et Severus vont être rapidement confronté l'un à l'autre même s'il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe dans un premier temps car l'histoire ne tournera pas qu'autour de cela.


	2. Chapter 1:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Voila un premier chapitre avec une première scène un peu citronné, je le dis et le répète, ceux qui n'aime pas les relations homme/homme devrait aller voir une autre fic.

Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, il y en a eu plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Trois jours plus tôt dans une banlieue chic de Londres :

Ce matin là lorsque Harry Potter se réveilla dans sa petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive on pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il ne se doutait pas que cette journée aller être…mouvementée. C'était un jour comme les autres, son anniversaire pour être précis, et donc un jour on ne peut plus banal dans sa famille qui, en seize ans d'existence, ne lui avait jamais rien offert, ni cadeaux, ni gâteau, pas même un joyeux anniversaire.

C'est pourquoi l'esprit d'Harry était envahi par les innombrables tâches qu'il avait à faire et non pas par ses cadeaux ou le parfum de son gâteau. En poussant un soupir de désespoir il descendit accomplir sa première corvée de la journée, à savoir préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa tante, son oncle et son cousin, qui, bien qu'il soit au régime, mangeait autant qu'un éléphant de plusieurs tonnes.

« Harry, _l'interpelle la désagréable voix de sa tante_, n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour des carreaux, il faut que tu les nettoies tous !

-Et que tu tondes la pelouse, c'est en train de devenir une forêt vierge, _renchérit son oncle_.

-Et que tu ailles chercher mon uniforme chez le teinturier et que tu achètes un gâteau à la boulangerie parce qu'on est dimanche, _rajouta son cousin._ »

Le jeune sorcier marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, à vos ordre, je suis ravis de vous servir. »

Ou peut être plutôt à cela :

« Oui bien sûr que je vais faire tout cela et j'en profiterais pour cracher sur les vitres, détruire la tondeuse, oublier l'uniforme et empoisonner le gâteau. »

Oui, ce qu'il marmonnait ressemblé plus à cela. Heureusement sa famille (ou ses maitres selon le point de vu) n'entendit rien et le petit déjeuner se passa bien : Dudley ne lui vola que la moitié de sa nourriture, Pétunia ne le menaça que trois fois de lui tondre la tête car ses cheveux ne ressemblaient vraiment à rien et son oncle lui hurla dessus seulement une douzaine de fois. Bref un début de matinée paisible et normal, enfin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme remonte dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était pleine de cadeau venant d'Hermione (un gros livre compliqué), de Ron (un truc bizarre qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner), de Hagrid (une drôle de chose pleine de fourrure et de dents), des jumeaux Weasley (un assortiment de produit de leur magasin), de madame Weasley (plein de choses à manger) et de…

Harry saisit le dernier paquet emballé dans un papier argenté et entouré d'un beau nœud vert sapin, les couleurs de Slytherin. Beurk. Une question se forma dans l'esprit du jeune homme : « Qui ? ». Il attrapa la carte qui était attaché au paquet, la lu, la relu et resta bouche bée.

« Au plus beau jeune homme du monde sorcier.

J'espère pouvoir un jour te rencontrer.

Joyeux anniversaire de la part de ton admirateur secret. »

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux, il avait un admirateur secret. Attendait, une admiratrice secrète. Il relu encore le mot et du reconnaitre que non, ce n'était pas une femme mais bien un homme, un admirateur. Le jeune homme se tortilla, gêné car si ça avait été une femme il aurait tout simplement envoyé la carte et le paquet à la poubelle car, et bien, disons qu'il trouvait les seins de ses condisciples aussi attrayants qu'un scroutt à pétard. Lui son genre c'était plutôt de ceux qui avait un pénis entre les jambes, ainsi que deux boules et un joli petit fessier. Bref, savoir qu'il avait un admirateur l'émoustiller bien plus que savoir que toute les femmes du monde sorcier rêvaient de lui.

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant il défie le nœud et déchira le papier révélant…Harry poussa un petit cri, ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant si, son admirateur lui avait envoyé le jeans levis ainsi que la chemise qu'il avait vu deux semaines auparavant dans la vitrine d'une boutique, des cookies en forme de cœur tout chocolat et OMD (oh mon dieu, version française de OMG). Le jeune sorcier rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en découvrant le nouveau tome un manga sorcier d'une série qu'il suivait depuis un bout de temps. Un manga yaoi mettant en scène les plus beaux joueurs Quidditch. Et bien sur les images étaient animées.

Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation, partagé entre l'excitation (quelqu'un était assez attiré et en savait assez sur lui pour lui offrir ce qu'il voulait le plus pour son anniversaire) et la peur (comment cette personne avait elle sut pour le jean et surtout le manga?). Il était sur le point d'ouvrir le livre quand sa tante lui hurla de descendre et de se mettre au travail. En soupirant il s'exécuta.

Il fallut à Harry près de huit heures de travail pour venir à bout de toutes les corvées donné par sa tante, son oncle et accessoirement son cousin. Affalé sur son lit son regard se posa sur sa nouvelle tenue. Curieux de savoir si son admirateur connaissait également sa taille il s'empara des habits, les déplia et poussa son second petit cris de la journée, quelque chose venais de tomber par terre. Intrigué Harry le ramassa et rougit en découvrant un magnifique string noir pour homme.

Quelque instant plus tard il était vêtu des présents de son admirateur. Il se regarda dans la glace et ne fut pas surpris de remarquer que tout était parfaitement à sa taille, même le string était parfaitement confortable.

En se voyant dans le miroir habillé de vêtement à sa taille Harry eut un sourire coquin. Il savait qu'il était beau et que certaine personnes des deux sexes se retournaient sur son passage mais il n'avait jamais osé aller aux Succube, le seul bar gay du coin, à cause de ses fringues mais désormais… Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, fit une moue sexy et un clin d'œil aguicheur. Oui avec ses fringues il pourrait tenter sa chance dans ce bar.

Sans plus attendre il sorti de sa chambre puis de la maison. L'avantage avec les Dursley c'était qu'une fois ses corvées finis ils le laissaient tranquille. Harry marcha d'un bon pas et arriva à l'arrêt de bus juste à temps pour sauter dans l'un d'eux. Trois stations plus tard il descendit, marcha encore cinq minutes puis s'arrêta devant un bar. Harry eut un sourire en voyant l'enseigne qui montrait clairement deux silhouettes masculines entrain de pratiquer le sport de chambre.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du bar et le traversa jusqu'au comptoir, essayant de ne pas dévorer des yeux le cu…heu le visage de tout le monde. Bon bien sûr il n'y avait pas que des dieux, il y en avait même des franchement repoussants mais Harry repéra très vite celui qui aller être sa proie.

Un mètre quatre-vingt, blanc, cheveux noir coupés assez court, musclé, joli renflement au niveau de la braguette, parfait donc. Harry s'assit nonchalamment à côté de lui et commanda un whisky coca que le barman lui servit sans lui demander sa carte d'identité. Il empoigna son verre et se tourna de manière à être face à la piste de danse. Durant quelque minutes il ne fit que se rincer l'œil en sirotant sa boissons mais dès que sa proie quitta son siège il en fit autant et rejoignis la piste de danse.

Il ne s'approcha pas tout de suite de sa proie, se contentant de danser seul quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vu le jeune homme convoité. Dépité, il tourna la tête, le cherchant du regard quand il senti un corps se coller contre lui et une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« Ça se voit que tu sors pas souvent. Je t'ai capté directe. Mais t'es mignon alors je te laisse une chance. »

Une bouche se colla contre le cou du jeune homme et commença à sucer, mordiller avant de faire de même avec le lobe de l'oreille. Harry poussa un petit gémissement et se colla contre le corps de sa proie devenu son prédateur. Il eut un sourire malsain lorsqu'il senti la bosse contre ses fesses et par pur provocation il frotta lesdites fesses contre celle-ci.

L'homme poussa un petit grognement et lui chuchota :

« Ta intérêt à arrêter ça si tu ne veux pas te faire enculer au milieu de la piste de danse. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme l'avait déjà coincé entre lui et le bar et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Leur langue s'enroulaient, leurs dents mordaient doucement, leurs mains caressaient. Harry poussa un petit gémissement quand son amant donna un coup de bassin précis qui fit ce rencontrer leur membre et décida d'être entreprenant en saisissant à pleine mains les fesses de son partenaire.

Tout se passait pour le mieux et Harry était si excité qu'il se surprit à demander à son partenaire de le prendre ici et maintenant. Hum ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon.

Son futur amant était partout, de sa bouche il envahissait la sienne, d'une de ses mains il caressait ses fesses tandis que la deuxième se glissait sous ses vêtements et que la troisième lui tapotait l'épaule. Attendait…Comment cela une troisième main ? Harry ouvrit les yeux et, sans se décoller de son partenaire, tourna légèrement la tête et ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter et se décoller immédiatement de l'homme qu'il embrassait.

A côté de lui, assise sur le comptoir, se tenait une enfant d'environ huit ans. Elle avait de longues anglaises noire, un teint pâle et une robe d'été blanche brodée de cerise, bref elle n'avait pas du tout la tête, ni l'âge, pour venir dans ce bars.

« Putain tu fous quoi ? marmonna son partenaire. »

Encore une fois Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'homme avait tourné la tête et avait vu leur, et bien leur invitée. Cette dernière souri, sauta sur le sol et se planta devant l'homme en demandant candidement :

« Pourquoi tu as une grosse bosse dans ton pantalon ? Tu caches quelque chose ? Je peux voir?»

L'homme s'étrangla et partit en balbutiant des brides d'explication, la gamine le regarda, eut un sourire beaucoup moins candide et explosa de rire et marmona un:

«Trop fort ça a encore marché!»

Puis elle se tourna vers un Harry totalement déconcerté qui avait manqué de s'étouffer en entendant le "encore".

« Mais qu'es ce que tu fous ? Et tu es qui d'abord ? Je…j'allais…nous allons…nous étions sur le point de…heu…

-De vous envoyer en l'air, _compléta l'enfant comme si c'était une chose qu'elle disait tous les jours._ Maintenant viens, on va dehors ! »

Et elle lui prit la main et traina le jeune homme sans force hors du bar. Celui-ci poussa un soupir, cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé : l'admirateur, le climat calme chez lui et ce splendide mec, mais non, Harry Potter ne pouvait visiblement pas passer une journée tranquille.

Une fois dehors l'enfant s'assit sur un muret et regarda Harry pendant un si long moment qu'il fut obligé de prendre la parole :

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? Et t'es qui ? Dépêches toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Oui c'est sur tu dois retourner voir ton partenaire avant qu'il ne se trouve un autre fessiers ou planter sa queue. »

Harry resta bouche bée puis se repris :

« On ne t'as jamais dit que ta façons de parler était vulgaire et pas du tout adapté à ton âge ? Et puis tu es qui ? Et tu me veux quoi ?

-Oui, Ambre et parler de mon oncle. »

A cette phrase cryptée, Harry eut une réponse très spirituelle :

« Hein ?

-Oui on m'a déjà dit que c'était vulgaire et pas adapté à mon âge, d'ailleurs j'ai huit ans, presque neuf. Je m'appelle Ambre et je suis venue te parler de mon oncle, tu sais ton admirateur secret. Il est très timide alors il n'ose pas t'aborder. C'est vrai après tout tu es celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu as fait ça à seulement quinze ans et ce après d'être infiltré dans le Ministère, ya de quoi être impressionné.

-Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire ton oncle est mon admirateur ? Comment tu le sais ? Il te la dit ?

-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai que huit ans il ne va pas me parler de ses vue sur un homme. Mais j'ai fouiné un peu et j'ai découvert qu'il craquait sur toi. Et tu vas le rencontrer dans trois jours. Hein, que tu es d'accord ? »

La fillette tourna vers Harry de grand yeux violets plein d'espoir et celui-ci se senti craquer, rencontrer son admirateur, pourquoi pas. Mais d'abord…

« Parle-moi de lui, _ordonna Harry._

-D'accord, il a les cheveux noir, il est beau, il est plus vieux que toi, il est professeur, il adore les romans policiers moldus, la glace au chocolat par contre il déteste celle à la vanille, il adore la musique surtout le rock et le classique, c'est un sorcier, il t'aime, il aime les croissants aux amandes et déteste les chiens, et il ne fait pas souvent de blague, il est génial et...»

La fillette continua encore, et encore, et encore à croire que cet homme n'avait que des qualités et une centaine de caractéristiques. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Harry en eut assez :

« D'accord, c'est d'accord je vais rencontrer ton oncle.

-C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas là vas au chaudron baveur dans trois jour à midi pile. »

Sur ses mots elle se leva et partit en courant avant qu'Harry est eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il venait de s'embarquer dans une sacré galère.

Moment présent au mille et un plaisirs :

Séverus Snape sortit des pensés de sa nièce, ce qu'il venait de voir se résumait en un mot, un cri :

« Ambre ! »

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurais un petit aperçu de ce que peut être la colère de Severus Snape et vous devriez apprendre quelque trucs sur Ambre.


	3. Chapter 2:

Blabla de l'auteur:

Et voila le deuxième chapitres de Mille et un plaisirs et une enfants. Durant les vacances je penses poster deux chapitres par semaine. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review et, d'après elles, je crois savoir que le personnage d'Ambre vous plait, même si vous la trouvez parfois un peu trop vulgaire pour son âge, mais bon en même temps elle vit dans un bordel.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le cri du maître des potions raisonna dans toute la maison de charme et bien des prostituées arrêtèrent un instant leur travail, se demandant quel client pouvait bien hurler de cette façon et surtout quelle fille le faisait crier et comment. Le silence revenu toute et tous se remirent au travail.

Severus Snape s'apprêtait à foudroyer sa nièce du regard quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là et que la porte du salon était grande ouverte. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, elle lui avait filé entre les pattes, encore. Et elle lui avait un rencard. Encore. Et pas n'importe lequel, non, cette fois elle n'avait pas choisi un inconnu mais quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Harry Potter. Il aurait encore préféré se taper décédé Sirius Black ou même le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout sauf ce gamin horripilants, hirsute, idiot, séduisant, bandant…Bon il devait l'admettre le physique de ce môme l'attirait mais le caractère…Sur ce point-là il est pire que son père marmonna Severus. Mais il devait se concentrer sur un point plus important que le Survivant, à savoir retrouver sa nièce avant qu'elle ne fasse une autre conne…heu bêtise. Il se leva et dans un tourbillonnement de cape quitta le salon, bien décidé à dire deux mots à cette gamine.

La gamine en question avait pris la poudre d'escampette à l'instant même où son oncle avait hurlé son prénom. Elle avait l'habitude, lorsque son oncle commençait hurler il valait mieux déguerpir très vite. C'est pourquoi elle filait à toute allure vers son endroit préféré, à savoir les cuisines.

Elle poussa les portes le cœur battant de peur que son oncle l'ait devancé puis se détendit en voyant que n'était présent dans la pièce que les six cuisiniers et les trois commis. Elle s'avança vers une grosse dame au physique trop disgracieux pour devenir fille de joie et la salua :

« Bonjour Ma ! J'pourrais avoir une tourte ?

-Le mot magique ? _lui demanda la cuisinière, rieuse._

-S'il te plaît, _ajouta Ambre les yeux suppliants._ »

Toujours en souriant la femme lui tendit une tourte au fumé appétissant en la prévenant que c'était brûlant. Sans prendre en compte ses indications Ambre mordit dans son repas et avala une énorme bouchée.

« Ch'est chucculent Ma, _lui dit-elle la bouche pleine_, Mais je dois y aller mon oncle est venus me voir et il est légèrement en colère, en plus j'ai court de danse dans une demi-heure, _continua-t-elle après avoir avalé._ »

Elle se leva de la table où elle avait pris place, se leva et colla un gros bisou sur la joue de la cuisinière qui la regarda s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur. Dépêche-toi d'aller à ton court de danse avant qu'il ne devienne un court de strip-tease, songea-t-elle. Et comme à chaque fois qu'Ambre parlait de son oncle elle se demanda pourquoi cet homme laissait cette enfant ici, à la merci de la mère maquerelle qui ne voyait en Ambre qu'un futur moyen de gagner de l'argent.

Les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur un Severus Snape désespéré de ne pas réussir à mettre la main sur sa nièce lui qui avait réussi à cacher sa nature d'agent double a Voldemort. Il eut un regain d'espoir en apercevant la cuisinière :

« Ma, vous n'auriez pas vu Ambre par hasard ?

« P'ête bien qu'si, P'ête bien qu'non, _lui répondit la femme qui n'appréciait guère le maître des potions, _Mais dite moi qu'es ce que vous lui voulez encore à votre nièce ? Déjà que vous la laissez pourrir ici, il fait en plus que vous lui hurliez dessus ?

-Écoutez, _lui dit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez_, J'ai mes raisons pour laisser ma nièce ici et elle ne vous concerne pas. De plus je veux juste lui parler et j'ai un cadeau pour elle. »

La cuisinière le jaugea du regard, les mains posées sur ses hanches puis hocha la tête et lâcha qu'Ambre devait se trouver dans la troisième salle du troisième étage, là où elle avait cour de danse. Severus la remercia et se tourna vers la porte, près à sortir mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et demanda à Ma s'il pouvait emporter une de ses tartelettes à la fraise pour sa nièce. Il devait réussir à l'amadouer et les pâtisseries étaient généralement un bon moyen d'obtenir son attention.

C'est donc un Sévérus Snape armé d'une tarte à la fraise qui quitta les cuisines.

« Sois plus souple sur tes jambes Marie ! Cathy, arrête de te dandiner comme ça, on dirait que tu as du poil à gratter dans ta culotte ! Charlotte pour l'amour du ciel soit gracieuse, on dirait un phoque ! Et toi Ambre arrête de grimacer, on dirait un singe ! »

Les quatre fillettes, âgées de sept, huit, six et huit ans, auraient bien fusillée leur professeur du regard mais toutes savaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Matilda, après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était chargée de la clientèle masochiste, elle aimait faire mal. Mais c'était également une danseuse hors pair alors elle se chargeait de l'éducation de fillette, à grand renfort de raillerie et de coups de canne.

« Ça suffit ! Bon on va passer à l'endurance. Et si l'une d'entre vous me dit que cela n'entre pas dans mes attributions je lui botte le cul ! Si vous vous spécialisez dans la danse ou le strip-tease, choisissez l'appellation que vous préférez, vous serez amenée à danser toute la nuit, l'endurance est donc IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLE ! Mettez-vous en couple et commencer à valser, ensuite vous enchainerez sur un tango puis sur de la salsa, vous finirez par un rock et vous recommencerez jusqu'à la fin du court et ce sans aucune pose !

-Mais m'dame, on a deux heures de cours, on ne peut pas danser pendant deux heures. Donner nous au moins une pause, _plaida Marie._

-Accordé, vous aurez dix minutes de pause à la fin de la première heure et le premier couple qui arrêtera de dansez recevras un coup de cane. Es ce clair ? Oui ? Alors commencer. »

Elle lança la musique et les deux couples se mirent à évoluer avec autant de grâce qu'elles le pouvaient. Ambre, en binôme avec la fillette nommée Cathy, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas écraser les orteils de sa partenaire tandis que cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser aux coups de cannes promis par leur professeur. Au bout de quelque minute la musique changea et les élèves passèrent de la valse au tango mais elles n'eurent le temps de danser qu'une demi-minute car on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque seconde après que Matilda eut crié : « Entrez! ».

Severus observa la professeure habillée d'un justaucorps en cuir noir et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur, Matilda étant vraiment le cliché de la prostituée S/M.

« Bonjour Matilda, je viens juste emprunter ma nièce. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-A votre avis ?_ grogna la femme._

-A mon humble avis cela vous dérange mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Viens Ambre. »

La fillette ne réfléchit pas, entre deux heures de danse avec une prof sadique et un moment avec son oncle en colère, il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir : elle choisissait son oncle. Elle quitta donc la salle de danse en compagnie de son oncle et sous le regard meurtrier des trois autres fillettes. L'oncle et la nièce cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière.

C'était une petite pièce meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit, d'un coffre pour les affaires et d'une table de chevet. La place était tellement limitée qu'on ne pouvait même pas y faire tenir une chaise supplémentaire. Mais Ambre tenait à cet endroit comme à la prunelle de ses yeux car c'était un privilège pour les enfants de dormir dans une chambre seule, les autres étaient parqués dans des dortoirs. Elle sourit en se souvenant du jour ou la mère maquerelle l'avait fait appeler et lui avait offert cette chambre pour la récompensé de l'excellence de son travail scolaire et de son zèle lors des corvées collectives comme la vaisselle ou la lessive.

A peine la porte franchit elle courut se vautrer sur son lit et adressa un splendide sourire à son oncle, qui, tout compte fait, n'avait pas l'air si fâché que cela. Severus s'assit sur la bordure de la fenêtre et observa sa nièce, se demandant par où commencé : le cadeau ? La pâtisserie ? Ou Harry ?

« Commence par le cadeau et fini par la pâtisserie » lui souffla une petite voix.

« Ma chérie, je t'ai apporté quelque chose, _se lança enfin Severus_, _en sortant de sa cape un paquet emballé dans un papier argenté, _Mais d'abord raconte-moi un peu ta semaine. »

Quiconque fréquentant le maître des potions dans le cadre de Poudlard se serait pincé en voyant la terreur des cachots parler d'une voix douce et dénuée de sarcasme. Et il se serait mis une claque en voyant l'expression douce et paternel sur son visage. En présence de sa nièce la terreur des cachots se transformé en un papa poule de la pire espèce.

« Bah comme d'hab, on a eu cour de plein de truc utile pour devenir prostitué : danse, conversation, tu savais que certain homme ou certaine femme ne viennent que pour ça ? Et que certaines filles sont spécialisées ? Si je n'étais pas une sorcière je me serais sans doute spécialisé dans ça, pas besoins de coucher, juste de papoter, cool non ? J'ai été joué avec les autres gosses et Maître Main Leste, tu sais le voleur, m'a montré deux trois trucs pour forcer des serrures. Ha, j'ai aussi finis la potion de sommeil que tu m'avais donné à faire. Tu as dit que tu la donne à des deuxièmes années mais en fait elle est trop simple.

-Tu me montrera ça toute à l'heure, _sourit Severus en essayant de faire l'impasse sur la première partie de la conversation,_ Et comment va Jade ?

-Maman va bien, _se rembrunit l'enfant_, Enfin je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, elle avait trop de clients. Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ? »

Severus tendis le paquet à sa nièce en poussant un soupir de désespoir, comment ça petite sœur avait-elle put finir prostituée. Ah oui, c'est vraie elle n'avait jamais eu de pouvoir et avait quitté la maison à treize ans avec son grand amour qui devait en avoir vingt. Il se souvint des trois ans qui avaient suivi la fuite de sa sœur et de sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter que son petit joyau devait être heureuse sinon elle serait revenue. Elle était revenue. Mais elle n'était pas rester. Après trois ans d'absence elle n'avait passé que trois jours dans la maison familiale, vantant les mérites de son travail, de l'argent qu'elle gagnait et de la gentillesse de la patronne. Bon, Severus devait reconnaître que les prostituées de ce bordel étaient mieux traité que les autres, qu'elles avaient le droit à des congés payés et même à une retraite après vingt ans de bon et loyaux service, mais quand même imaginer sa sœur à peine pubère dans se lieux lui soulevait l'estomac. C'est pourquoi il avait pris une décision, il ne pouvait pas ramener Jade, mais il pouvait encore sauver Ambre. Il allait…

« Waouh ! Il est génial ! Et t'as déjà mis plein de musique ! Merci tonton Sév' ! »

Sévérus grimaça en entendant son surnom mais ne put se plaindre car sa nièce venait de se jeter sur lui et mettait toute son énergie à l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras. Le maître des cachots lui rendit son étreinte et observa le petit objet moldu que sa nièce tenait et dont il n'arrivait jamais à ce souvenir du nom. Un PM3, à moins que ce ne soit un MP4, ou un de ses autres trucs plein de lettres et de chiffres ne voulant rien dire, enfin bon cela faisait plaisir à Ambre.

« C'est trop bien ! Aucune des filles en a, je vais pouvoir échanger des heures d'écoute contre des bonbons, des jouets et de l'argent ! Je t'adore ! »

Severus grimaça une nouvelle fois, oui vivre au milieu de truand n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour cette enfant. Il se racla la gorge et décida d'attaquer la phase délicate de la conversation, à savoir Harry :

« Ambre, tu sais à propos d'Harry…Heu et bien disons que je ne crois pas que ton idée vas fonctionner.

-Pourquoi ? Il est plus jeune que toi, il est brun, il est gay, il est beau, c'est un sorcier, c'est ton élève alors tu vas pourvoir le voir tout le temps, il est gentil et encore plein de truc. Il est exactement comme tu les aimes.

-Comme je les…Ambre, _gronda la maître des potions_, Comment es ce que tu connais mon type d'homme ? Et répond moi, pas comme l'autre fois où tu as éludé la question.

-C'est simple je t'ai légimencié pendant que tu dormais. Tu vois que j'y suis finalement arrivé, _se vanta Ambre très fière d'elle, _Et puis j'ai pu voir que tu aimes les hommes comme Harry et que Harry te plaît. Heu tu es en colère parce que je t'ai légimencié ? Tu m'avais dit que c'est une faculté très utile et heu, je… »

Ambre poussa un petit cri quand son oncle lui arracha son cadeau des mains pour le remettre dans sa poche.

« Je te le rendrai quand tu arrêtera d'essayer de me mettre en couple avec le fils de mon pire ennemie. Ecoute Ambre, je me fais trop vieux pour les aventures, je veux un compagnon pas un simple coup et Harry ne sera jamais mon compagnon, es ce clair ? Trouve plutôt quelqu'un qui pourra tomber amoureux de moi. Ambre, qu'es ce que tu as ? »

Severus observa l'enfant qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate et qui se tortillait comme un vers de terre en se tordant nerveusement les mains :

« Bah, en fait, heu, il se pourrait que…heu, bah qu'il tombe amoureu de toi, heu…sans le vouloir vraiment, _balbutia la fillette._ »

Quelque heure plus tôt, 4 privet Drive :

Harry, entièrement vêtu des habits que son admirateur lui avait offert, était allongé de tout son long sur son lit et lisait le manga reçu quelques jours plus tôt. L'église du quartier sonna neuf heures, l'heure de partir pour son rendez-vous. Le jeune homme posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et aperçu les biscuits de son admirateur qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Il ouvrit le paquet en mit un entier dans sa bouche, puis un deuxième et il emporta le reste pour la route.

« Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Snape pour lui dire à quel point il est beau et à quel point je l'aime, _songea Harry une fois assit dans le magicobus,_ Il est tellement beau, tellement gentil. Je veux aller le voir tout de suite. Et je veux qu'il m'embrasse et qu'on ait des dizaines d'enfants. »

Le jeune homme gloussa en pensant à ses futurs enfants avec le beau maître des potions et, la partie encore fonctionnelle de son cerveau, se demanda pourquoi il considérait soudainement le professeur Snape comme l'amour de sa vie.

« Mais parce qu'il est l'amour de ma vie et parce que je l'aime, et qu'il m'aime et que nous nous aimions, pensa Harry, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et des petits cœurs flottant au-dessus de la tête. »

Et sans se poser plus de question il enfourna le dernier gâteau du paquet.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Moi je le trouve pas mal (en même temps je ne le posterais pas si je le trouvais nul).

Bisous et à plus tard dans la semaine!


	4. Chapter 3:

Blabla de l'auteur:  


Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous (roulement de tambour...) la rencontre entre nos deux futurs tourtereaux! Chapitre légèrement citronné, n'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous pensez des passages citronnés parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire et que je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte s'ils sont bien au pas. Voila bonne lecture et merci encore pour les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Severus lança un regard inquiet à sa nièce, qu'es ce que cette chipie de première avait encore inventée ? Intérieuremt Severus craignait le pire, surtout pour Harry, et il n'avait pas tort. Comme Ambre ne se décidait pas à parler, il haussa un sourcil et prit son plus bel air « si toi pas parler, toi avoir de gros ennuis. ». Cela marcha à merveille car de la bouche de l'enfant sortie un magma de mots totalement incompréhensible :

« Jeluiaioffertdescookiestoutchocolatparcequesesonts espréférésetjaiajoutédelaMortantiaetjaidemandéà unàunamidejeterunsortdattirancejesuisdésolée. »

Le maître des cachots resta silencieux, ho non pas parce que la colère l'avait rendu muet, non juste parce qu'il était occupé à décoller les mots les uns des autres. Finalement il retenu trois mots : Mortentia et sort d'attirance. Mauvais, très mauvais.

« Ambre, je me fiche de savoir comment tu as réalisé le filtre et comment tu as obtenu la recette et je me contrefous de qui à jeter le sort d'attirance sur les gâteaux, je veux juste savoir quelle dose de potion tu as mis et combien de temps doit durer le sort.

-J'ai mis une dose normale dans chaque gâteau, donc ça fait dix doses et puisque chaque dose dure une demi-journée ça fait un temps d'effet de cinq jours, le sort est prévu pour durer le même temps. Je me suis dit que plus long ça serait dérangeant parce que la rentrée est dans huit jours et que tu es quand même son professeur mais j'ai gardé cinq doses de potions, au cas où tu en veuilles. »

Ambre fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un flacon transparent contenant les cinq autres doses qu'elle tendit à son oncle, l'air très fière d'elle. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Il adorait sa nièce, c'était une gosse fantastique et intelligente, trop intelligente mais là elle était allée trop loin. Il saisit le flacon et observa la potion un instant. Parfaite, elle était parfaite, durant un instant il envisagea de féliciter sa nièce mais il se mit une claque mentale, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être félicité, elle devait être punis, et Severus avait la punition parfaite.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Harry dans, une demi-heure, c'est ça ? _demanda le maître des potions après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre._

-Heu, voui, _murmura Ambre qui ne savait pas très bien ce qu'allait faire son oncle._

-Très bien, je vais y aller, et pendant ce temps tu prépara l'antidote et tu trouveras un moyen de briser le sort. J'au…

-Mais tu sais comment faire pourquoi…_son oncle lui lança un regard noir et l'enfant murmura_ : Ha c'est ma punition.

-Oui et non. Comme j'allais te le dire, j'aurais préféré t'annoncer cela dans d'autre circonstance mais bon. Tu vas venir avec moi à Poudlard cette année. Ho ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu ne sortiras pas de mes quartiers, tu seras confinée dans les cachots durant le temps que je voudrais, c'est la deuxième partie de ta punition. Es ce clair ? »

Ambre déglutit avec difficulté puis murmura un oui timide. Confiné dans les cachots pour une durée indéterminée, gloup, elle qui détestait être enfermée, de plus elle ne voyait aucun moyen de s'occuper dans ses cachots froids et humides.

« En plus je n'ai rien fait de mal, _pensa-t-elle_, C'est vrai quoi, je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux, avec un mari et plein de bébé. Pas de ma faute s'il est trop désagréable pour que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de lui. M'enfin bon, peut-être qu'Harry tombera amoureux de lui pour de vrai. »

La voix de son oncle lui disant qu'il partait pour le chaudron baveur la coupa dans ses réflexions, elle allait devoir se mettre au travail. De plus elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait bien briser un foutu sort d'attirance.

« Impossible à gérer, complètement cinglée, tient de sa mère, finira à Azkaban…_grommela Severus en quittant les Milles et un plaisirs_. »

Quoique, allier la Mortentia à un sort d'attirance…Oui, c'était futé, très futé car les potions ne crée qu'une impression d'amour basé plutôt sur le mental alors que le sort lui attirait sur le point de vue physique. Pour faire simple avec la potion seule il serait devenu pour Harry un homme incroyablement intelligent et cultivé, quelqu'un qu'il admirait et pour qui il ressentait un désir normal, alors qu'avec le sort Harry aurait fantasmé sur son physique, son corps…mais sans ressentir aucun sentiment. Mais en alliant les deux il était devenu pour le Survivant l'homme parfait sur tous les plans, et en plus de cela Harry éprouvait pour lui un désir qui faisait qu'il aurait était capable de lui faire l'amour en plein milieux d'un rue. Comme Séverus l'avait déjà pensé, ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

Crac, Severus disparu pour réapparaître dans une ruelle proche du point de rendez-vous. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, puis en posa une sur son ventre qui se tordait d'angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et cela lui foutait les jetons. Courageusement il sortit de la ruelle et observa le chaudron baveur de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Et il est grand aussi. Plus que moi et plus que vous. Il a les cheveux noirs un peu long, je les adore ses cheveux ils sont doux, doux, doux. Et il est intelligent aussi, il est un des seul à avoir faire la potion tue-loup. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voyez pas qui c'est ?

-Écoutez messieurs Potter, je vous le dit et vous le redis, je vois de qui vous parlez mais il n'est ici ! Maintenant foutez moi la paix, j'ai du travail !_ lui répondit pour la énième fois Tom, le barman_. »

Harry le regarda avec un regard de chien battu puis explosa en sanglot, en gros sanglot, en si gros sanglot que tous les clients se tournèrent vers lui et se mirent à chuchoter. Tom, complètement paniqué, le supplia d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il allait sûrement venir, qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes de retard et que…

« Vous mentez ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il ne me trouve pas beau. Lui il est trop beau alors c'est normal qu'il ne me trouve pas beau et puis il est très intelligent et gentil et doux et prévenant alors je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas de moi mais je l'aime et pourquoi il ne vient pas ! »

Sur ces mots Harry glissa de son tabouret de bars et se roula en boule sur le sol. Son amour ne venait pas, son amour ne l'aimait pas, son amour ne voulait pas de lui. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort avant de pousser un hurlement de bête blessé. Il voulait son Severus et tout de suite.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur la seule personne pouvant stopper cette effusion de larme. L'amour en question : Séverus Snape. Aussitôt Tom lui sauta dessus :

« A mais vous voilà ! Vous savez que cela fait des plombes qu'il me chante vos louanges. Et mon Séverus il est beau. Et mon Séverus il est intelligent. Et mon Séverus par ci et mon Séverus par-là, _poursuivit il en prenant une voix de fausset,_ Alors maintenant vous le prenez et vous foutez le camp, compris ? »

En temps normal la terreur des cachots aurait remis l'importuné à sa place mais là, là il y avait Harry, toujours roulé en boule et toujours en train de geindre comme un veau, sans compter que tous les clients les dévisageaient. En poussant un soupir il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui fit, tant bien que mal, relever la tête.

« Allez Potter, levez-vous. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Il l'avait volontairement appelé par son nom de famille et avait volontairement fait prendre à sa voix la température de la banquise en espérant que cela empêcherait Harry de faire une scène devant tout le monde. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds et surpris puis il hurla :

« Séverus, mon amour ! Tu es venu ! »

Et il se jeta sur son professeur qui, étant agenouillé, se retrouva allongé sur le sol avec sur lui le fils de son pire ennemie. Celui-ci agrippa ses cheveux et planta ses lèvres sur celle de Séverus qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il les ouvrit. Harry en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amour et approfondir le baiser. Ses mains commencèrent déboutonner la robe de son aîné tandis qu'il se frottait contre son corps.

« Mais…Heu…Non…Qu'es ce que... ? »

Voilà en quoi pouvais se résumer les pensées de Séverus en cet instant, enfin ça et le fait qu'un superbe mâle était en train de lui dévorer la bouche et qu'un membre au sud de l'équateur commencé à durcir.

« Repousse-le ! _lui hurla sa conscience_, C'est ton élève ! Il est sous l'emprise d'un sort et d'une po…

-Ta gueule, _rétorqua sa heu…partie perverse ?_, Vas y Séverus, te retiens pas, ce gamin est en pleine forme, ça vas durer toute la nuit ! »

Finalement le maître des potions écouta sa conscience, enfin non, il se rendit juste compte que prendre son élève en plein milieu d'une auberge grouillante de monde n'était pas vraiment politiquement correcte ni franchement acceptable dans une société moderne. Il repoussa donc Harry et se remis debout.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas ? _gémit Harry_, J'ai fait quelque chose de…

-Non, mais heu, il y a du monde et on doit y aller, _lui répondit Séverus en l'empoignant par le poignet et en tentant de reboutonner sa robe._ »

Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant cette déclaration et l'ex Mangemort lui adressa un regard à faire frissonner Jack l'Éventreur. Tout autour de lui il entendait les murmures des gens et se rendit compte qu'ils allaient alimenter les ragots pour le reste de l'été.

« Complètement ivre. »

« Dégoûtant. »

« Dévergondé ! »

« Si jeune. »

Séverus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et songea qu'il était le digne fils de son père, lui aussi venais de l'humilier en public, quoique, jamais James n'avait obtenu un tel résultat.

« En même temps je vois mal ce petit con prétentieux me rouler une pelle juste pour m'humilier. »

Harry lui se fichait des murmures comme de sa première chaussette, tout ce qui lui importait c'était son amour. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de Séverus et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Une fois dehors le maître des potions failli dire à Harry de s'accrocher à lui pour transplaner avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme était solidement amarré à son bras.

Crac, il réapparut dans la chambre de sa nièce, chambre qui était on ne peut plus vide.

« Directement dans la chambre, roucoula Harry, Ho Séverus ! »

Ce dernier se décolla précipitamment de son élève et sortit sa baguette. Il aurait sûrement stupéfixer Harry plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire si l'arrière de ses genoux n'avait pas buté contre le lit et qu'il ne s'y était pas étalé.

Aussitôt un corps chaud se colla contre le sien et une bouche prit possession de la sienne tandis que deux mains recommençaient à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry se pencha sur le torse de Séverus et, au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les boutons ses lèves déposaient de légers baisers un peu partout. Le maître des potions, les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, gémissait de plaisir, putain, qu'es ce qu'il est doué pour un gosse. Harry posa finalement sa main sur la ceinture de Séverus et lui jeta un regard gourmand.

« Ça y j'ai….Haaaa pardon, je ne savais pas ! »

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Ambre, les yeux fixaient sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son oncle et sur la main d'Harry poser pile poil sur ladite bosse.

* * *

Pauvre pitite, déjà qu'elle est un peu taré voila qu'elle voit tonton jouer au docteur, elle va être traumatisée à vie, lol. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis.

J'espère que cela vous a plus et big bisous à tout le monde.


	5. Chapter 4:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Aujourd'hui un chapitre plus court parce que je n'aime pas brodé et me répéter et que je préfère un chapitre plus court et intéressant qu'un long et chiant.

Bref, j'ai aussi deux questions:

Es ce que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant? Parce que j'ai beaucoup moins de review.

Et enfin, vous préférez une fin heureuse ou tragique? Parce que je peux faire les deux mais je préfère me plier à vos préférences.

Voila bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ambre resta figée dans l'embrasement de la porte durant ce qui parut un siècle à Severus puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était entrée, elle repartit en claquant la porte. Alors s'éloignait de la chambre de sa chambre, son pas se fit sautillant et un sourire béat illumina son visage. Ça avait marché ! Son oncle avait enfin un amoureux, un amoureux avec qui il s'entendait à merveille vu la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Son sourire s'agrandit et, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle avait l'air un tantinet débile comme cela.

« C'est génial ! Ils vont se marier, avec plein d'enfant et ils vont acheter une chouette maison avec une balançoire et un saule pleureur et on y vivra aussi maman et moi et on sera tous heureux. »

Complètement enfoncé dans son monde de papillons et de bisounours, la fillette avait complètement oublié un tout petit, un minuscule détail : Harry était sous l'emprise d'un sort et d'une potion, il n'était pas amoureux de son oncle, mais ça Ambre semblait l'avoir complètement oublié.

« Heu, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, es ce que vous savez ou je peux trouver Rose ? Je…j'ai rendez-vous et j'ai un cadeau, des truffes au chocolat, elle aime ça ? »

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui c'était adressé elle : la trentaine, brun, taille moyenne, jean's et chemise…le parfait banquier ou prof de primaire. Un peu comme tous les clients il était le prototype de Messieurs-Tout-Le-Monde. Ambre lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Elle est dans la dernière chambre au bout du couloir. Et pour les truffes, heu, bah j'sais pas mais en tout cas elle aime les fleurs sauvages, j'crois qu'elle a grandi à la campagne. Amusez-vous bien messieurs. »

Et sur un hochement de tête elle continua son chemin, les clients qui la prenaient pour un panneau indicateur ou qui lui demandaient les goûts des filles étaient aussi courent que la neige en Alaska.

Après avoir grimpé deux étages, elle toqua à une porte, une voix féminine l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit :

« Bonjour, m'man ! »

A peine sa nièce partit, Séverus retrouva son légendaire sans froid et repoussa le Survivant qui se mit à gémir, exactement comme dans les bars.

« Ha…Potter, écoute moi, il est hors de question qu'on couche ensemble et ce pour trois bonnes raisons :-c'est la chambre de ma nièce.

-tu n'es pas toi même

- et je ne ress… »

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, après tout, c'était vraie, il ne ressentait rien pour ce gamin si ce n'est de l'irritation et du dégoût. Bon, il était bandant, un peu trop même, ça Séverus l'admettait, et il était gay mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ressentir quelque chose, n'es-ce pas ? Les mecs gays et bandants courraient les rues, il n'y avait pas qu'Harry ? Et e…

Séverus fit un bond en sentant Harry se lovait contre lui, il s'écarta et le fusilla du regard.

« Mais…C'est juste un câlin, _lui dit le jeune homme_, Un câlin habillé, sans fluide corporel pour tâcher les draps de ta nièce, c'est presque rien un câlin.

-Peut-être, lui répondit la terreur des cachots, mais en attendant on doit aller voir ma nièce, elle doit être avec Jade, _devant l'expression d'Harry il ajouta_, Tu veux une relation durable n'es-ce pas ? Oui ? Alors tu dois connaître ma famille, point. »

Le Survivant sembla peser le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête et se releva. Severus poussa un soupir, alléluia, ça avait fonctionné. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir Ambre, ainsi que sa sœur. Le maître des potions avala péniblement sa salive, il détestait aller voir sa sœur, et pour cause elle était un modèle de dévergondage et de luxure. A tel point que Severus s'étonnait chaque jour qu'Ambre n'ait pas une ribambelle de frangins et frangines. Quoique, une comme elle lui suffisait largement.

« Et puis je suis rentrée dans ma chambre et Harry était couché sur Séverus avec la main sur sa braguette ! _termina Ambre qui venait de raconter l'intégralité de l'histoire à sa mère_. »

Celle-ci lui sourit et réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux qui venait de tomber de son chignon. Jade Snape était une jolie jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait le teint clair, les cheveux et les yeux sombres. Habillé d'une nuisette blanche et l'air fatigué elle venait juste de quitter un énième client, chose que sa fille savait parfaitement. Toujours en souriant, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa fille et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ambre ne broncha pas quand l'haleine avinée de sa mère lui caressa le visage, elle savait très bien que seul l'alcool permettait à sa mère de tenir et pourtant elle ne voulait, ne pouvait, pas quitter cette endroit, elle avait encore cinq ans à faire.

« C'est très bien ma chérie, très bien. Tu es une bonne petite, _lui dit Jade, ses yeux embués de larmes_, Et regard ce que maman t'as acheté, j'ai dû me faire quatre clients de plus mais pour toi ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Tiens, déballe le mon bébé. »

Ambre saisi le paquet et le déballa. Deux cadeaux une journée, ils ont quelque chose à se faire pardonner ou quoi ? Elle regarda le coffret de livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et son cœur se serra.

« Ils ne te plaisent pas ? Tu aimais pourtant cette série, non ? Je t'ai pris les six livres qui te manquaient, tu n'es pas contente ? »

Ambre se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant que c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde, encore plus que celui de Séverus mais dans son cœur elle était triste, elle lisait cette série quand elle avait six ans, ce genre de livre n'était plus de son âge, sa mère ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte et Jade marmonna :

«Pas normale, je n'ai pas de clients avant deux heures… »

Elle cria quand même au visiteur d'entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Séverus et Harry, toujours scotché au bras de son professeur. A sa vue Ambre se tortilla sur sa chaise et sa mère fronça les sourcils avant de s'écrier :

« Séverus ! Mon grand frère chéri ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Viens t'asseoir, viens ! Ho, et qui es ce garçon? Ton compagnon ? Il est beauuuu ! Comm…

-Bonjour Jade, _coupa Séverus_, Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je suis venu pour Ambre pas pour toi, _le visage de sa sœur passe de joyeux à boudeur mais il poursuivit_, Ambre, tu as l'antidote ? Et le contre sort ? _la fillette opina_, Bon alors faisons ça tout de suite. »

Ambre s'apprêtait à donner l'antidote ainsi que la formule du contre sort à son oncle quand sa mère s'en empara :

« Pas de magie ici ! Hors de question ! Ou alors…Vous prenez le thé avec moi. S'il te plait Sév' juste un thé, avec des petits gâteaux. Pour qu'on puisse parler. »

Ledit Sév' poussa un soupir puis marmonna un « si tu veux », sachant parfaitement que si sa sœur voulait prendre le thé, elle ne les lâcherait pas avant qu'ils aient bu une tasse. Jade frappa dans ses mains et disposa la théière, les tasses, le sucrier, les biscuits…sur petite table, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait prendre le thé avec son frère.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à boire tasse de thé, sur tasse de thé en grignotant des cookies tout en supportant les babillages de sa sœur qui avait ajouté du cognac dans son thé et qui était donc, complètement ivre, Séverus craqua, il attrapa sa nièce d'une main, Harry de l'autre et sortit de la piéce sans aucune explication.

A la moitié du chemin Harry ouvrit la bouche et brisa le silence :

« C'est un sacré numéro ta frangine, _gloussa-t-il_, Mais elle a l'air gentille même si elle boit comme un trou.

-Et encore, là elle c'était rien, _intervint Ambre_, Elle parlait juste beaucoup et un peu vite. Tu devrais la voir après deux ou trois bouteilles, c'est encore plus drôle, la plus part du temps elle danse et elle se…

-Ambre, la ferme, _coupa Séverus_, Jade est alcoolique en plus d'être prostituée et ça n'a rien de drôle. De plus elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-Même pas vrai. Je suis comme ça de nature, _répliqua la fillette en tirant la langue. _»

Son oncle poussa un soupir de désespoir tandis qu'Harry se tordait de rire. Cette gamine était parfaite, tout comme son oncle d'ailleurs ça devait être de nature.

Arrivé à la chambre d'Ambre, Séverus fit assoir Harry sur le lit et vérifia l'antidote et le contre sort qu'il avait récupéré avant de partir. Hors de question que le fils de sa Némésis tombe encore plus amoureux de lui à cause d'un mauvais antidote ou d'un contre sort raté.

Après quelque minutes de vérification la potion s'avéra être parfaite et Ambre n'avait fait qu'une faute mineure pour le contre sort. Il sentit son égo se gonflé d'un coup, après tout c'était lui qui dispensé l'enseignement magique à sa nièce, donc si elle était très douée alors lui aussi. Bon, le raisonnement était un peu enfantin mais avec les récents événements Séverus avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose, même si elle devait être aussi mineure que l'enseignement de sa nièce.

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire l'ingestion de la potion et l'application du contre sort.

« Harry, il faut que tu avales ça, _lui dit le maître des potions en lui tendant la fiole_, S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir, _argumenta-t-il en voyant la mine dégoûtait de son élève._ »

Face à cet argument Harry ne put faire autre chose que prendre la fiole et la porter à ses lèvres. Aussitôt Séverus sortit sa baguette et lança le contre sort au moment même où Harry avala la potion.

Très intéressé, Ambre stocka dans sa mémoire le mouvement qu'il fallait faire pour lancer le contre sort et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Qui n'avait pas l'air bien. Du tout.

Après quelque minute, il releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un Séverus inquiet et tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Et voila! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un comm, surtout pour mes deux questions plus hauts.

Voila big bisous.


	6. Chapter 5:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Hum, apparemment aucun d'entre vous n'aime les fins tristes. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fic se terminera bien. Et j'en suis contente car j'ai plus d'idée (et de motivations pour les fins heureuses.)

Encore merci à tout mes reviewers et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : cauchemar. C'était cela il avait fait un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar et il venait –dieu merci- de se réveiller. Doucement, il se releva et croisa un regard noir et profond. Un regard bien connu, celui de son professeur de potions.

« Potter, vous allez bien ? »

Demanda Snape en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant. Celui-ci sursauta, dévisagea son professeur et partit en courant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sans s'arrêter, il emprunta un escalier, tourna dans le premier couloir venu et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait.

Il avisa une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon, entra et s'assit dans le premier fauteuil venu. La tête entre les mains il ferma les yeux et rassembla ses souvenirs. Il avait embrassé Snape, il avait tenté de déshabiller la terreur des cachots, deux fois, il avait chanté les louanges du connard graisseux, il avait posé la main sur son érection, et, pire que tout, il avait aimé tout cela et Snape aussi. Il allait vomir, ou mourir, au choix.

Harry se massa légèrement les tempes, en se disant que cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu coucher avec Snape, il aurait pu se retrouver marier avec Snape. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas, mais quand même. Il aurait préféré rouler une pelle à Voldy plutôt que de se souvenir des dernières heures.

Toujours la tête dans les mains, il se rendit compte que la personne à blâmer n'était pas Snape mais plutôt cette gamine, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Jade ? Rubie ? Nan, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais elle avait bien un nom de pierre précieuse, Agathe, peut-être ? Ambre, voilà, ça lui revenait, la petite énergumène avait pour prénom Ambre. Tout était de sa faute, Harry en était sûr, jamais Snape ne se ferait passer pour un admirateur secret trouillard.

Le Survivant se redressa et fit craquer ses doigts, cette gosse allé lui payer. Elle allait si on pouvait ensorceler le Gand Harry Potter sans représailles. Il la donner en pâture à Buck. Elle ferait moins la maligne fasse à un hippogriffe affamé.

Une petite voix lui souffla que faire dévorer la nièce d'un professeur risqué d'énerver un peu ledit professeur et qu'il faudrait peut-être trouver une punition un peu moins…définitive. Harry eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de reconnaître que oui, cela risqué de mettre Snape un peu en colère et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela, surtout à à peine une semaine de la rentrée.

Une jeune femme entra dans le salon. Cheveux blonds attachés en une coiffure compliquée, magnifiques yeux bleus, teint absolument parfait, corps de rêves à peine dissimuler par une robe plus que transparente, une énorme paire de…heu poumons, n'importe quel jeune homme de l'âge d'Harry aurait eu une érection rien qu'en la regardant. Le survivant se contenta de se dire que son rouge à lèvre faisait vulgaire et qu'elle avait une marque de morsure sur le sein droit, ça devait lui faire un mal de chien, m'enfin bon, cela devait être les risques du métier.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans un roulement de hanches qui aurait donné le mal de mer à un marin et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est toi Harry ? Très bien suis-moi. Allez fait pas ton timide mon chéri, _ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé_, Ton père veut juste que je te décoince un peu, parce que d'après lui tu es aussi doué avec une fille qu'un éléphant avec une trompette. »

Elle le saisit par la main et l'entraîna hors du salon sans que le jeune homme puisse expliquait qu'elle faisait erreur sur la personne.

A peine une minute après leur départ du salon, un autre jeune homme entra. Il avait les cheveux raidi par le gel, une chemise couleur moutarde, un pantalon marron, des lunettes en cul de bouteille et un appareil dentaire. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il sortit un énorme livre de physique quantique où était marqué sur la première page : propriété exclusive d'Harry Maure.

La prostituée avait bien commis une erreur.

A peine Harry partit hors de la chambre, Ambre se tourna vers son oncle et lui adressa la plus philosophique des réflexions :

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur.

-Tu crois, _lui répondit son oncle_, Tu vois bien Ambre, je te l'avais dit. Il me déteste.

-Nan, il est choqué c'est tout. Invite-le à dîner.

-A…Hein ?

-Bah oui dans les films quand une fille plaît à un mec il l'invite à dîner dans un endroit romantique, et puis il l'embrasse sur le pas de la porte et ensuite ils couchent ensemble. Vous avez qu'à aller à l'Amandine, ils ont des super fruits de mer et des fondants au chocolat à se damer, ce sont des aphrodisiaques, tu auras plus de chance comme ça. »

La seule pensée cohérente qui s'échappa de la bouche de Séverus fut :

« Comment tu sais ça ?

-Pour les restos ou les aphrodisiaques ? _son oncle la foudroya du regard_, Bon d'accord. C'est la faute de maman, elle adore les films guimauves ou une pauvre fille rencontre un mec hyper beau et hyper riches et où ils terminent ensemble à la fin. Et pour les aliments, bah, on a eu un court sur les aliments à ne jamais donner à un client et ceux qui sont aphrodisiaques. Tu savais que la moutarde es un fertilisant* ? »

Malgré son cerveau qui buga légèrement sur la moutarde, Séverus se pinça l'arête du nez, il allait devenir dingue. Trois jours à ce rythme-là et il serait bon à enfermer à St Mangouste. Il respira longuement puis prit une décision : il devait aller chercher Harry. Il devait le convaincre de ne jamais, au grand jamais parler de cela à qui que ce soit, et par-dessus tout à ses petits camarades. Il se demanda brièvement si un professeur pouvait être renvoyé pour avoir embrassé un élève qui ne demandait que cela. Hum, il devrait se renseigner.

« On va retrouver Harry. Ensuite, je le ramènerais chez lui et tu te feras toute petite, _annonça Séverus à sa nièce._

-Et le restaurant ? »

La terreur des cachots leva les yeux au ciel en empoignant le bras de sa nièce pour la traîner dehors. Plus vite ils auraient retrouvé Harry plus vite il serait chez lui à boire un grand verre de whisky pur feu en oubliant trente secondes la catastrophe qui lui tenait lieux de nièce.

« Ecoutez-moi, vous faite erreur ! Je ne suis pas Harry, enfin si mais pas le bon ! Mais ! Que ! Enlevez-moi ses menottes ! Et laissez mon pantalon ou il est ! »

La prostituée leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça continuait il allait gagner un bâillon. Franchement, un père qui envoie ses gosses se faire dévergondé par une pro, c'était plutôt cool, il y avait pire, se faire dévergondé par son père par exemple.

« S'il vous plait ! Non, mais descendez de là, je vous interdis de vous servir de moi comme chaise ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et saisi un bâillon dans sa collection qui devait en contenir une cinquantaine, ben quoi ? Elle n'aimait pas que ses clients parlent ou gémissent, elle avait le droit. En plus le bâillon n'était pas un supplément payant comme les menottes, les clients n'avait donc pas à se plaindre.

« Voilà maintenant tu ne hurleras plus comme une pucelle qui voit le loup pour la première dois* ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne c'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi humiliante, c'était encore pire que d'embrasser Snape. Il était nu avec les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête et un bâillon, il ne manquait plus le bandeau. Il pensait avoir atteint le pire quand la prostituée lui avait ôté son caleçon mais ce fut pire quand elle lui dit :

« Bon, le programme est simple. Je te fais plaisir et ensuite tu me montre ce que tu sais faire et je t'apprends quelque truc. Et détend toi, ton père m'a payé pour une heure. »

Harry poussa un gémissement mental. Une heure. Mais une pensée vint le distraire et aurait pu le faire glousser s'il n'y avait pas eu le bâillon. Il était gay. Et cette fille voulait lui faire éprouver du plaisir. Elle était mal barrée, même si elle prenait les choses en mains, ou plutôt la chose, elle ne parviendrait pas à grand-chose, la pauvre.

La bouche de la professionnelle fondit sur le cou de notre pauvre Harry.

Séverus, suivit d'Ambre, entrèrent dans le salon qu'Harry avait quitté quelque instant plus tôt. Personne. Enfin si, une personne. Un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir un balai dans une partie de son anatomie non prévue à cet effet. Il jeta un drôle de regard à Séverus et lâcha :

« Venir ici avec votre gosse, vous devriez avoir honte, vieux pervers !

-Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas besoin d'une professionnelle, _cracha Séverus_.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mon père aussi disait même s'il était plus souvent sous les jupes d'une pute que sous celle de ma mère.

-Ho, ça explique pourquoi vous ressemblez tellement à Valentine, vous savez la pute du troisième étage, _dit candidement Ambre_. »

Le jeune homme s'étouffa puis se posa une question essentielle : la gamine était-elle ironique ? Il l'espérait.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un autre jeune homme. Avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Il répondit que non et se lança dans un long discours sur ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry, _finit-il_, ça fait trois plombe que j'attends, une prostituée devait venir me chercher et… »

Séverus débrancha ses oreilles, une prostituée leur avait dit qu'Harry était venu dans ce salon et voilà qu'un autre Harry avait perdu sa pute. Se pouvait-il que… Il coupa la parole au jeune homme et lui demanda le numéro de la chambre. Il ne savait pas mais donna le nom de la femme.

« J'la connais_, assura Ambre_, Chambre 234 »

230,231,232,233, ha, 234, Séverus poussa la porte et entra sans même frapper. Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte, trop éberlué par le spectacle qui se tenait sous ses yeux pour bouger. Ambre, qui était resté en derrière, se faufila et passa devant son oncle qui eut un réflexe pour le moins parentale : il posa ses deux sur les yeux de sa nièce, qui, surprise de se retrouver dans le noir, ne bougea pas.

Il reporta son attention sur le lit et poussa un soupir, il en voyait vraiment des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui. Harry était attaché au lit par des menottes et un bâillon l'empêchait de parler. A califourchon sur lui une jeune femme s'acharnait sur son cou avec une telle ardeur à la tâche qu'elle allait bientôt mettre à nue la carotide si elle continuait à ce rythme-là. Séverus vit la main de la professionnelle descendre vers une partie au sud de l'anatomie d'Harry et décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux personnes puis pris sa voix la plus douce, celle qui faisait le plus trembler ses élèves.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. Ce jeune homme n'est pas votre client relâché le.

-Et enlèves tes mains de mes yeux, _dit Ambre._ »

Séverus resserra ses mains sur les yeux de sa nièce et lança un regard à la prostituée qui se leva et lâcha :

« Allez-y, je vous le laisse. De toute façon il est impuissant, tous mes clients ont la trique rien qu'en me regardant. »

Et sur ses mots pleins de poésie elle sortit de la chambre. Nue. Séverus se racla la gorge et désigna les menottes du menton, ses mains étant toujours sur les yeux de sa nièce. La fille poussa un soupir, détacha les menottes ainsi que le bâillon puis ressortit de la chambre

Harry se précipita sur ses vêtements et les enfila plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. Un fois le jeune homme habillé Séverus lâcha les yeux de sa nièce qui le foudroya du regard. Le maître des potions croisa le regard d'Harry et prononça les paroles les plus irréfléchies de sa vie :

« Voulez-vous dîner avec moi, ce soir ?* »

* * *

*Véridique. J'en connais plein qui ne vont plus regarder leur pot de moutarde du même .œil

*Voir le loup= expression relatant la...Ho et puis non, chercher sur internet. ;)

*Dites le avec l'air de "Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir". Désolé je l'avais en tête en écrivant ce chapitre.

Big Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, allez, à vos claviers!


	7. Chapter 6:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Bon ce blabla n'a rien à voir avec ce chapitre ni même avec la fic, c'est juste pour vous dire que si vous aimez les fanart Harry Potter allez voir le blog . qui est vraiment génial. Pour ceux qui déteste le couple Harry/Ginny (comme moi) ne faites pas attention à la première image, elle n'est pas représentative de tout le blog. Pour vous donner une idée de la qualité des dessins mon avatar vient de se blog. Hum voila.

Ps: je ne connais pas la personne à qui appartient ce blog et ce n'est pas pour elle que je poste cela, juste parce que j'aime bien faire partager mes goûts.

reps: ne cherchez pas des dessins pouvant être de moi, moi mon truc c'est la plume pas le pinceau.

Voila, bonne lecture et merci à tout les reviwers!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Harry dévisagea son professeur, le regard légèrement vitreux, le cerveau en mode pause. Bon, il avait une excuse, même plusieurs : il avait ingéré un filtre d'amour, avait failli coucher avec Snape avant de prendre le thé avec une prostituée et d'être kidnappé par une autre et voilà que maintenant la terreur des cachots lui proposait un rendez-vous, il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé.

Le jeune homme refixa son attention sur Séverus et ouvrit un peu la bouche pour dire…heu, en fait il n'en savait rien, en plus avec sa bouche ouverte il ressemblait à un poisson hors de son bocal.

« Bizarre, _pensa Ambre_, Il avait pourtant l'air en forme tout à l'heure alors que la….il est aussi vivace qu'une huitre en fin de vie. Putain, quelle tête de con ! Referme la bouche ! Et arrête avec ses yeux de poissons. Tu dois avoir l'air séduisant, pas repoussant ! »

« Et merde, grogna mentalement Séverus, Si j'ai abîmé le Survivant Dumby va me tuer. Youhou ! Ici la Terre. Putain pourquoi es ce que je lui ai proposé ça ? J'suis con. »

Ambre finit par tiré Harry de sa torpeur de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : en le secouant comme un prunier et en lui collant une gifle retentissante. A peine remis de ses émotions, Harry se tourna vers la nièce de son professeur, prêt à l'incendier de tous les noms d'oiseau mais il se heurta à une grande paire d'yeux dorés suppliante. Ambre venait de se mettre en mode « chat Potée ».

« S'te plait, S'te plait, S'te plait ! Dis oui ! Accepte ! Mon oncle est gentil, dis oui ! S'te plait ! Vous allez bien ensemble ! Accepte ! S'te plait ! »

Cela dura pendant de longues minutes, à plusieurs reprises Harry (ou Snape) tenta de la stopper avant de comprendre que le véritable pouvoir de cette gosse ce n'était ni la magie, ni son intelligence, ni son joli minois, non son véritable pouvoir c'était son débit de parole. Elle parlait tellement et si vite que celui qui l'écoutait n'avait qu'une envie : dire oui à tout, pourvu qu'elle se taise. Mais Harry était fort, il tient longtemps, très longtemps, bon, d'accord, pas si longtemps que ça, deux minutes grand maximum, après ce temps il ne put rien dire d'autre que :

« Oui ! C'est bon ! J'irais à ce rendez-vous mais par pitié ferme-la !

- Bah voilà, ce n'était pas si compliquer ! s'exclama Ambre, Bon, j'vous laisse en amoureux. »

Elle serra Harry dans ses bras et colla un gros bisou sur la joue de son oncle affreusement gêné, il détestait les effusions publiques, ça ne collait pas du tout à son image de « tyrannique maitre des potions ».

A peine seul, un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux hommes qui se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes. Harry détailla son professeur avec un tout nouveau point de vue et se surpris à ce dire que, si on le regardait bien il n'était pas si moche que cela. Il était même plutôt bien bâtit et ses cheveux étaient loin d'être dégoulinant d'huile, en fait ils étaient même très propre. Le jeune homme accorda une attention particulière aux traits du visage, appréciant la courbe des lèvres, la noirceur des yeux…

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Séverus avait parfaitement conscience de l'inspection que mené son élève et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il craignait qu'il ne soit pas au goût d'Harry, car, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que le temps avait commencé, doucement mais sûrement, à faire son œuvre. Certes il n'avait pas encore de cheveux blancs, dieux merci, mais des ridules étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front. Lui trouvait que cela lui donnait un côté sage, mature mais il avait peur que le Survivant interprète cela comme des signes de vieillesse et qu'il se rende compte, si cela n'était pas déjà fait, de leur grand différence d'âge.

« Hum, professeur ? Je me demandais, es ce que vous avez déjà choisie l'endroit où nous allions dîner ce soir ? _questionna Harry_.

-A l'Amandine, _répondit Séverus sans réfléchir, autant appliquer le plan d'Ambre jusqu'aux bout_, Je passerais te prendre vers disons dix-neuf heure trente ? Ha et autre chose, nous allons dîner ensemble alors je pense que tu peux laisser tomber le vouvoiement et le professeur. Séverus suffira. Maintenant, je ne veux pas te paraître indélicat mais pourrais-tu partir s'il te plaît ? Je dois régler quelque détail concernant Ambre.

-Très bien, comme vo…heu tu veux Séverus. »

« Waouh, ça fait bizarre de lui parler comme cela. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il eut une illumination :

« Heu, comment je fais pour renter ? Je n'ai pas de permis de transplaner.

-Agite ta baguette, le MagicoBus viendra te récupérer. »

Harry se traita mentalement de crétin et sortit de la chambre en se disant que cette soirée serait la plus bizarre de toute sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrer quand une tornade lui rentra dedans.

« Pitié, pas une autre prostituée, _gémis intérieurement le jeune homme_. »

« Tiens Harry ! C'est pour toi, _clama Ambre, car c'était elle_, C'est une autre tenue, parce que ça le fera pas si tu as les mêmes vêtements que maintenant. »

Le jeune homme saisit le paquet et l'observa l'air méfiant.

« T'inquiète, ce ne sont que des vêtements. Promis juré ! »

Elle le repris dans ses bras et fila plus vite que son ombre. Harry poussa un soupir et avisa une rue assez clame et assez large pour le bus sorcier. Il agita sa baguette et, presque aussitôt le bus rouge arriva et l'embarqua.

Quelques heures plus tard 4 Privet Drive :

« Putain c'est bon, j'en ai assez ! J'irais comme et ça et s'il se plaint qu'il aura qu'à aller se faire en***, _ragea Harry en lançant son peigne à travers sa chambre._ »

Il observa ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir de découragement, malgré ses efforts ils étaient comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire pleine de piques et en bataille. Si ça continué il allait investir dans un pot de gel. Hum, en fait peut-être pas, il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à Malfoy la fouine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son radio réveil, dix-neuf heures vingt, parfait.

Harry se regard une dernière fois dans un miroir et nota mentalement d'engager Ambre comme styliste personnelle. Pantalon noir, veste en cuir, chemise, hum il était à croquer.

« A croquer…_murmura Harry_ »

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Et si Séverus le trouvait aussi à croquer ? Et s'il se mettait en tête de le croquer ? Le Survivant se mordilla la lèvre et se posa LA question : « avait-il envie que son professeur le croque ? ». Non ! Enfin peut être, il n'en savait rien.

Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre avant de se poser d'autre question. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas remarqué que son pantalon lui moulait les fesses d'une façon très… appétissante. Il descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible avant de se rendre compte que sa « famille » étant installé devant une émission stupide, il aurait pu faire autant de bruit qu'il le voulait, ils n'auraient rien remarqué.

Harry sortit et s'appuya sur la barrière qui encadrait le jardin. Dix-heure vingt-cinq. Plus que cinq minutes à attendre. A trente exactement se fit entendre un petit crac et Séverus apparu dans la rue (heureusement) déserte.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa immédiatement sur l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous et son cœur manqua un battement. Oh mon dieu, Séverus Snape, LE Séverus Snape vêtu autrement qu'avec sa sempiternelle robe noire. Harry déglutit difficilement et détailla la tenue de son professeur : pantalon noir et chemise blanche, simple, élégant.

« Bonsoir Po…Harry, nous y allons ? _demanda Séverus en offrant son bras au jeune homme, content de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. _»

Harry ne répondit rien mais saisit le bras de son professeur. Ils disparurent pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard devant un charmant petit restaurant d'allure très champêtre.

« Hum, Ambre avait raison, c'est parfait. Chic mais assez détendu. Les lanternes sont du plus bel effet. »

Séverus se tourna vers son rendez-vous et lui demanda s'il préférait une table en extérieure ou en intérieure.

« Il fait encore chaud alors dehors ça me semble bien. La table la bas, à côté de la fontaine et du rosier. »

Le maitre des potions approuva le choix d'Harry et peu de temps après ils furent installé l'un en face de l'autre. Le serveur leur avait jeté un drôle de regard, l'air de se demander :

« Oncle/neveu ? Père/fils ? Amants ? »

Il les laissa finalement avec la carte et le silence qui cette fois n'était pas pesant. C'était le genre de silence qui prélude une grande conversation ou un grand moment, un silence qu'il ne fallait pas briser avant l'heure. Les deux hommes se plongèrent donc dans leur carte et Séverus du reconnaître que les fruits de mers avait l'air bon. C'était rageant de toujours devoir donner raison à une gamine. Au bout d'un petit moment il leva les yeux de la carte et s'adressa :

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît ? Prend ce que tu veux.

-Merci, je pense que je vais sauter l'entrée, je préfère garder une place pour la charlotte au chocolat. Sinon je pense que je vais prendre de la lotte avec le riz au légume et la sauce à la moutarde. Et vo…toi ? »

« Tu savais que la moutarde est un fertilisant ? »

« Non Séverus, ne pense pas à cela, n'y penses pas et répond à la question. »

« Moi, hum, je vais prendre le canard aux cerises et le fondant au chocolat, Ambre me l'a conseillé.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'es-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Séverus murmura quand même un oui. Le silence repris possession de la table et se prolongea jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats, n'ayant été rompu que pour passer commande.

Harry avala un morceau de son poisson puis se souvint d'un détail :

« Es ce que tu as lu Pars vite et revins tard, de Fred Vargas ?

-Comment sais-tu que j'aime le polar moldu ? _interrogea Snape, la fourchette figeait à mi-parcours entre l'assiette et sa bouche. _

-C'est Ambre, _expliqua Harry,_ Elle m'a aussi dit que tu adore la glace au chocolat, les croissants aux amandes et le rock, et comme je ne me voyais pas parler de croissant, de chocolat ou de rock, bah, je t'ais demandé cela. Alors ? Moi j'ai adoré.

-Moi aussi, _sourit Séverus ravi de voir qu'il avait un point commun avec le jeune homme_, J'aime particulièrement l'histoire de l'assassin, pourquoi il fait cela. »

Harry approuva et s'en suivit un interminable débat sur les qualités d'écriture de tel auteur et sur les scénarios de tel autre. A plusieurs reprises le jeune homme explosa de rire et trouva étrange que ce soit Snape qui le fasse rire ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas senti aussi bien et la gêne des premiers moments était loin maintenant.

Après les romans policiers la conversation dériva vers les films et les deux hommes furent agréablement surpris de constater qu'ils avaient une fois de plus des goûts semblables. Le dessert arriva et Harry, qui venait de surprendre le regard de Snape sur lui, eut un sourire pervers. Il prit une généreuse cuillère de mousse qu'il recouvrit de sauce au chocolat et porta sa sucrerie à sa bouche, la dégustant de manière suggestive, les yeux fermés, en léchant la moindre parcelle de chocolat.

Séverus retint une exclamation surprise et pinça les lèvres. Il l'aguichait. Il l'allumait clairement au milieu d'un restaurent bondé. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il allait lui mettre la fessée de sa vie à ce môme. Son regard se perdit dans sur la terrasse et Séverus se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de fesser son élève dans un restaurent bondé. Il du donc supporter la douce torture et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Harry avala la dernière bouchée de son instrument de torture. Il était temps, le pantalon de Séverus était tellement serré qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

« Tu as apprécié ton dessert ? _demanda-t-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu._

-Autant que toi tu as apprécié la vue, _répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton._ »

Séverus laissa échapper un petit rire et proposa de partir, qu'il allait le ramener chez lui. L'addition réglée, les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurent et s'éloignèrent vers un endroit tranquille*. Sur le chemin le maitre des potions senti qu'il était temps de tenter quelque chose, même de minime, c'est pourquoi il se saisit de la main d'Harry et la serra doucement dans la sienne tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

Le Survivant eut un sourire et traça un petit cercle avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Séverus qui frissonna. Pff, une promenade dans la main au soleil couchant, plus cliché et guimauve tu meurs et comme Séverus n'était à l'aise ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre il transplaner, emportant Harry avec lui.

Sur le pas de la porte du 4 Privet Dive, Séverus saisi doucement le visage d'Harry et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas un baiser torride, non, il fut doux. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement tandis que leurs mains s'exploraient mutuellement. Finalement Harry mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Séverus qui effleura ses lèvres d'un dernier et chaste baiser.

« Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Séverus. »

* * *

*pour transplaner et seulement pour transplaner. Ne penser pas à autre chose, bande de petit pervers!

Bon, cela sonne un peu comme la fin, mais se n'est pas le cas, la suite la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 7:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

D'abord désolé pour les quelques heures de retard, mon internet fait sa crise d'ado. Bon je sais que quelques heures se n'est rien mais pour moi qui suis hyper ponctuelle c'est un drame, enfin bref.

Attention, dans ce chapitre présence d'un lemon détaillé alors ceux qui n'aime pas les scènes de sexe sauté se chapitre.

Sinon encore merci pour les review, aller bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte du 4 Privet Drive, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il s'attendait à tout sauf à l'accueil qu'il reçut. A peine le paillasson franchi un volé de coups s'abattit sur lui accompagné d'injures diverses et variées :

« Sale petite tapette de mes deux ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à faire des saletés devant ma porte ! Espèce de batard contre nature, déjà que t'es un putain de magicien faut en plus que tu sois un petit merdeux de pédé ! »

Le jeune homme roula sur le sol, pris de court et se roula en boule pour se protéger des coups qui pleuvaient. Heureusement pour lui l'oncle Vernon n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'exercice physique et, au bout de quelques minutes, il eut le souffle court et du s'arrêter, une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur la gorge.

Vif comme l'éclair Harry se redressa et fonça dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à clef. Il nota la douleur qui lui sciait les côtes ainsi que le ventre et pria pour ne rien avoir de cassé puis attrapa sa malle et y fourra pêle-mêle toute les affaires lui tombant sous la main. Livres, robes, habits moldu, fournitures scolaire, nourriture pour Hedwige, son éclair miniaturiser… En cinq minutes toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Il attrapa la cage de sa chouette d'une main ce qui provoqua un hululement de sa part, déverrouilla la porte et…

« Sale merdeux ! De quel droit tu t'enfermes ? Hein, de quel droit ? Pourriture de tapette tu vas l'avoir la raclée que je vais te mettre ! **hurla l'oncle Vernon en entrant dans la chambre**.

-Ça j'en doute ! Je me casse d'ici, vieux con ! »

Sur ces mots Harry empoigna sa valise et descendit les escaliers sous les regards interrogateurs de sa tante et de son cousin. Il franchit la porte de ce qui avait été sa maison durant presque 16 ans et eut juste le temps d'entendre :

«C'est ça, cours entre les jambes de ta connasse, cours et surtout ne revint pas si tu es en cloque, tapette ! »

Avant que la porte ne se ferme, le laissant seul dans le noir, pour comble du désespoir il se mit à pleuvoir. C'était une pluie fine et glacée qui eut tôt fait de tremper Harry jusqu'aux os. Il s'éloigna de la maison et s'orienta vers le parc de jeux non loin de la ou les Détraqueurs l'avaient attaqué un an plus tôt. Désespéré il posa sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige sur le sol et s'assit sur une des balançoires. Partir de chez son oncle lui avait paru être une bonne idée sur le moment mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Square Grimmaud ? Non, cet endroit lui rappelait trop Sirius et sa fin tragique. Faire appel à Lupin ? Hum, non il venait juste de se marier à Tonks et il se sentirait de trop dans leur couple, en plus, le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le ciel, c'était la pleine lune. Pas envie de se faire dévorer. Quant aux Wesley ils se trouvaient en Roumanie avec Charlie et Hermione était en Irlande. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller au Chaudron Baveur, il n'avait pas une noise et doutait que Gringotts soit ouverte en pleine nuit. Il ne lui restait qu'une option, dormir deh…Un visage s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry, il pouvait demander à Séverus de l'héberger. Ou mieux, il pouvait demander à Ambre de demander à Séverus de l'héberger. En effet Harry avait remarqué que son professeur cédait absolument tout à sa nièce. Si c'était elle qui demander il ne dirait pas non.

Il descendit de la balançoire, ouvrit sa malle et saisit une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna :

« Ambre, c'est Harry. Je me suis barré de ma famille es ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? J'ai besoin de toi pour demander à Séverus de m'héberger. »

Bon, le mot laissait beaucoup de zones d'ombre sur ce qui c'était passer mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'écrire un roman. Il donna le message à Hedwige en lui disant bien de se magner les plumes.

Il regarda l'oiseau blanc s'envolait et pria pour qu'il revienne vite car il commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Durant les trente minutes qui suivirent Harry scruta le ciel ou plutôt les nuages jusqu'à ce que :

« Tu sais que tu as l'air con comme ça, le nez en l'air, et tout dégoulinant ? »

Harry sursauta et failli tomber de sa balançoire. Il dévisagea la personne qui venait de lui parler et ne fut pas surpris de se trouver en face d'Ambre.

« T'es arrivée là comment ? En balais ?

-Nan j'ai transplané.

-Trans…Mais t'es trop jeune pour avoir le permis !

-Oui et alors ? Une fois qu'on a pigé le truc c'est super simple et super utile. Et tu sais les lois et moi… Au faite pourquoi tes moldues t-on virait ?

-Parce que ils m'ont vu embrasser ton oncle sur le pas de la porte et puis ils ne m'ont pas vraiment mit dehors, c'est plutôt moi qui suis partie.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? **demanda Ambre qui ne semblait avoir retenue que cette partie de la phrase**. Génial ! Aller viens, je t'emmène chez Sév', par contre je n'entre pas avec toi je ne veux pas m'incruster.

-Je comptais sur toi pour lui deman…

-C'est fait. Et c'est oui. Allez viens ! »

Elle lui saisit la main et toucha la cage et la malle de l'autre avant de transplaner dans un crac et de réapparaitre devant une maison d'apparence austère dans un quartier qui semblait être misérable. Harry grimaça et Ambre lui jeta un regard avant de dire :

« Pas très folichon, hein ? Bon, c'est la maison juste devant, à plus tard ! »

Et elle disparut dans un autre crac. Le jeune homme empoigna sa malle et la cage vide et se dirigea vers la porte, un nœud dans l'estomac. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il était à moins de trente centimètre de celle-ci et Harry aperçu Séverus dans le hall d'entrée.

« Entre, je t'en prie. Et donne-moi ta malle, ou la cage, comme tu préfères. »

Le maitre des potions c'était avancé et avait saisi la malle de son élève avant de passer un bras dans son dos et de le pousser légèrement en avant pour lui signifiait d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieure Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la décoration qui était sobre, presque austère. Il se tortilla sur place, ne sachant pas très bien quelle attitude adopté vis-à-vis de Séverus. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? N'ayant jamais eu de vrai relation amoureuse Harry n'en savait strictement rien. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une exclamation et un juron étouffé du maitre de potion qui porta la main à son visage, effleurant sa pommette droite et son arcade sourcilière. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, il le saisit par le bras et l'entraina dans un salon où il le fit assoir sur un fauteuil avant d'aller farfouiller dans une commode.

« C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça ?

-Ça quoi ? **demanda Harry** »

Séverus lui lança un miroir et le jeune homme put contempler l'ampleur des dégâts : un énorme bleu mangeait la majorité de sa joue droite et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte. Hum, c'était donc pour ça qu'il avait mal au visage depuis que son oncle l'avait frappé. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

Le maître des potions revint vers lui et posa deux pots sur la table basse à côté de lui.

« Ne bouge pas, ça risque de piquer sur le moment mais ensuite ton visage sera comme neuf. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Séverus lui appliquait la pommade, d'abord sur sa pommette avant d'appliquer un onguent cicatrisante sur son arcade. Il massa délicatement le visage puis, une fois le traitement terminé prit le visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé et répondit au baiser tout en pointant une langue coquine hors de sa bouche. Séverus ouvrit la sienne et accueilli la langue d'Harry avec la plus grande joie. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, se caressaient selon un ballet millénaire, la danse de l'amour et du désir. Harry se décolla un peu de son partenaire pour passer ses deux jambes autour de la taille de Séverus et approfondir le contact. Leurs érections se frôlèrent et Harry donna un coup de bassin volontaire qui fait tressaillir qui le serra contre lui et se releva, sans rompre le baiser.

Il poussa une porte, fit trois pas et déposa son presque amant sur le lit. Séverus se détacha des lèvres de son élève pour descendre vers son cou. Il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de la chemise puis posa ses lèvres sur la carotide d'Harry, l'embrassant, la suçant, la mordillant, y laissant sa marque. Le jeune homme s'arqua sous son partenaire et laissa échapper un gémissement avant de s'attaquer à la robe de Séverus qui, décidément, le couvrait beaucoup trop. Une fois débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement Harry fit subir le même sort à la chemise et aurait fait disparaitre le pantalon di Séverus ne l'avait pas cloué au lit en plaquant ses poignets sur le matelas.

« Tss tss, ne vas pas trop vite. Avant d'enlever le pantalon il faut déjà faire mourir de frustration son partenaire. »

Il déboutonna la chemise d'Harry tout en embrassant délicatement son torse. C'était des baisers éthérés alors que le jeune homme ne rêvait que d'une chose : que son professeur, le morde, le lèche, l'embrasse avec passion. Il poussa un grognement et se tortilla sous son tortionnaire qui poussa un petit rire, il allait le faire mourir de frustration et ensuite de plaisir.

La chemise enlevait il mordilla un téton tandis que sa main traçait des cercles sur l'autre, le pinçant par moment. Doucement il arrêta son mordillage et commença à sucer le bouton de chaire tandis que son bassin frappait celui de son partenaire assez fort pour qu'il le sente mais pas assez pour qu'il en retire une satisfaction.

Plus Séverus s'amusait avec ses boutons de chaire plus Harry sentait son érection grossir, il allait finir par jouir dans son pantalon si cela continuai. Sans était trop, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, il essaya de faire basculer son partenaire pour prendre les devants mais celui-ci posa ses lèvres à la lisière de son pantalon :

« Que veux-tu ? Je peux continuer, ou alors, tu peux prendre les rênes. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, **murmura Séverus contre la peau d'Harry. **

-Con…Continu, ne t'arrête pas, **gémis ce dernier**. »

Le maitre des potions déboutonna le pantalon de son élève en prenant soin d'effleurer son érection et la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Harry poussa un long gémissement supplia Séverus de le prendre dans sa bouche, sa main, ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il le soulageait.

Séverus sourit et descendit le boxer révélant une verge fièrement dressée d'où perlaient quelques gouttes transparentes qu'il lécha du bout de la langue, provoquant un grognement de la part d'Harry. Il lécha le sexe de son partenaire sur toute sa longueur avant de tracer le contour du gland du bout de la langue. D'une main experte il massa les testicules et avala l'érection entière, la faisant taper au fond de sa gorge. Après plusieurs va et vient, il se redressa et abandonna le sexe d'Harry au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci qui lui lança un regard révolver.

Il n'en tenu pas rigueur et ôta son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, révélant une érection imposante. Harry gémit d'anticipation ça aller être merveilleux. Il écarta les jambes et souleva le bassin, position qui mit le feu aux reins de Séverus. Malgré cela il prépara son partenaire en introduisant un doigt, puis deux et en faisant des vas et viens à l'intérieure du corps d'Harry pour qu'il se détende. Au bout de quelques instants le jeune homme bougea les hanches, réclamant plus et fut exaucer lorsque qu'un troisième doigt rejoignit les précédents.

« Viens, _murmura-t-il_, Je te veux. Tout de suite, **ordonna Harry**. »

Séverus saisit le pot de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et en versa une bonne dose dans la main avant de l'étaler sur son pénis. Il s'allongea entre les cuisses d'Harry qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et pénétra doucement en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Peu à peu les cris de plaisir remplacèrent ceux de douleurs et Séverus fut complétement en Harry. Il poussa un soupir de contentement, le jeune homme était si étroit, si chaud. Il amorça un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir Harry et recommença jusqu'à toucher un point bien particulier, un point qui fit hurler Harry très fort. Une fois trouver Séverus s'appliqua à toucher la prostate à chaque fois. Ses coups de rein se faisaient plus rapides et plus forts, il sentait qu'il allait venir il saisit donc le pénis d'Harry et imprima un vas et viens. Le jeune homme s'arcbouta et se rependit dans la main et sur le ventre de son partenaire qui, sentant qu'il se resserrait autour de son membre joui à son tour.

Il se laissa tombait à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le visage niché dans ses cheveux il murmura :

« Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime Séverus. »

* * *

Et un peu de guimauve pour terminer le chapitre. Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? C'est mon premier lemon alors je comprendrais si vous le trouvez bancal alors surtout dites le moi. Aller à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
